A Mulan Story
by Phoenix of Darkness 2
Summary: What if Haruhi and the gang were the characters from Mulan. Haruhi has to go into the war in her father's place. Okay so the first chapter is very much like the movie, but I'll change up the rest of the chapters. Anyway please read.
1. The Beginning of A War

Kinda got the idea while watching Mulan. Go figure. I don't own the characters.

Fujioka Haruhi – Fa Mulan

Fujioka Ryoji – Fa Zhou (Mulan's Father)

Fujioka Kotoko – Fa Li (Mulan's Mother)

Suoh Tamaki – Emperor

Morinozuka Takashi – Li Shang

Huninozuka Mitskuni – Voice for Takashi

Kasanova Ritsu - Yao

Hittachin Kaoru – Chien Po

Hittachin Hikaru – Ling

Otori Kyoya – Chi Fu

Mr. Haninozuka & Mr. Morinozuka - Generals

_**ON THE GREAT WALL**_

All was calm, when a guard's helmet was knocked off of his head by a falcon. He watched as the falcon landed on top of China's flag. The falcon screeched and then grappling hooks flew onto the wall, and the Huns climb up.

"We're under attack. Light the signal," the guard yelled as he scrambled to light the signal fire to warn China. Out of the guard station came two Huns. One tried to slice the poor guard open but missed. As the guard scrambled up the ladder, he broke it.

The guard was able to pull himself over the side of the building and grabbed a torch. He turned to throw the torch into the fire, but was met by Shan Yu.

The guard hesitated for only a second before throwing the torch into the basin of oil. Down the wall you could hear others shouting. Shan Yu looked as all of the signals were lit.

"Now all of China knows you're here," said the guard bravely.

Shan Yu broke China's flag and held it over the blaze. As it caught fire he simply said, "Perfect." He had an evil grin plastered on his face.

_**EMPORER'S PALACE**_

General Haninozuka and Morinozuka entered with two soldiers. When they reached the young Emperor Suoh, they bowed and General Haninozuka said, "Your Majesty, the Huns have crossed our Northern Boarder."

"An interesting developing," said Kyoya with a grin.

"Shan Yu is leading them," said General Huninozuka. "What should we do your Highness?"

"What," said the Emperor as he stood up. "What should we do," he asked distressed as he looked to Kyoya, near tears.

"We should send soldiers to protect the people," said Kyoya calmly as he wrote on his paper. "Deliver recruitment notices throughout all of the provinces. Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible."

"Forgive me began," said General Morinozuka. "But I believe that our troops can stop him."

"I don't wish for the Emperor to take any chances General. A single grain of rice can tip the scale; one man may be the difference between victory and defeat," said Kyoya.

"Go with what Kyoya said," the Emperor said still distressed. "I can't think at the moment."

_**Fujioka Household **_

Haruhi had chopsticks in her hands as she was trying to balance a single grain of rice. "Quiet and Modest… graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised and punctual," she said trying to make sure she had everything memorized. She heard her rooster crow and jumps up. Trying to memorize everything, she had forgotten about her chores.

"Little Brother, Little Brother, Little," She looked down and saw her little dog. "There you are," she said as the dog was aroused from his slumber. "Come on smart boy can you help me with my chores." As she was saying this, she was attaching the chicken feed to his back, and hung a pole with a bone attached on a string.

Once seeing the bone, Little Brother immediately took off through the yard barking after the bone. He passed the chickens, which quickly took after him in pursuit of the feed. As he was running he passed Haruhi's horse Khan, which looked at the dog like it was stupid, which the dog really was.

The little dog made his way to the temple where Haruhi's father was praying to his ancestors when he came running in followed by the chickens. "Please help her," he said as the chickens made a ruckus. HE finished his prayer and exited the temple, where he bumped into his daughter.

"Father I brought you some tea," she said as she bumped into her lame father. (I mean by lame is has a bad foot.) Her father caught the tea pot, but the cup crashed to the ground. "I brought a spare," she said as she pulled out a cup from the folds of her dress. "Remember the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning," she said as she poured him a cup.

"Haruhi," said her father slightly distressed

"And three at night," she continued as if she didn't hear him.

"Haruhi," he said. "Are you alright, and you should already be in town we are counting on you…"

"To up hold the family honor," She said. "Don't worry father, I won't let you down. Wish me luck," she said as she ran to her horse and rode off.

"Hurry," said her father. He looked at the dog with the bone in his mouth and said, "I'm going to go... pray some more."

_**In Town**_

"Fujioka Kotoko, where is your daughter? The matchmaker is not a patient woman," said one of the stylists.

"She will be here don't worry." Haruhi's mother had complete confidence in her daughter no matter what others said.

"Yeah, and she'll be extra lucky with this cricket," shouted Haruhi's grandmother from the other side of the street, which was a complete mess. Carts were strewn everywhere and people and animals were all tangled up when Haruhi came riding in on Khan.

"Sorry I'm late," said Haruhi as she jumped off her horse. Her mother just pushed her into the building.

"What have you been doing feeding horses and chickens," asked the stylist.

"Yes," replied Haruhi.

"This is what you give me to work with? Well, honey, I've seen worse. We're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse."

"It's freezing," Haruhi said as she shivered after she resurfaced.

"It would've been warm, if you were here on time," her mother said with a chuckle.

After getting dressed and made up with make-up, her grandmother gave her jade beads, an apple, with Cri-kee the cricket. She ran to catch up with the other girls at the matchmakers.  
"Fujioka Haruhi," said the Matchmaker as Haruhi had sat down.

"Present," she shouted causing the matchmaker to mark something down. Five minutes later the matchmaker was running out of the building, butt ablaze. Haruhi, to get the fire out, threw the tea on her. The tea hit her, but in the face, causing \her to be quite unpleased. If she could be anymore so.

"You may look like a bride," said the matchmaker as she smashed the teapot. "But you will never bring your family honor!"

Haruhi walked away, proud, from the whispers and the angry matchmaker. She got her horse and led him back to her house and saw her father with a smile. Haruhi looked away from him, put Khan back, and set the cricket free. She then went to sit under the cherry blossom tree, when her father came over to her.

"Haruhi," He began. "It does not matter what that stinky old matchmake thinks of you. It only matters what you think of yourself." As soon as he had finished the sounds of drums could be heard.

"Those drums mean we are at war or there is important information. Dad, don't go," said Haruhi holding his robe.

"Haruhi," her father said gravely tearing himself away from her. "Stay inside. He went outside while Haruhi watched on top of a low roof.

Kyoya sat upon a midnight black horse like the grim reaper. Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Huns have invaded China! By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army." He began to read from a scroll, "The Chow Family! The Yee Family!" The sons of one of the men stepped up and took his father's place when Haruhi heard her family's name. "The Fujioka Family." Her father handed his cane to Kotoko and walked over to Kyoya.

"No," said Haruhi as she jumped down from the room and ran up to where her father and Kyoya were.

"Please sir, my father has already fought for..." She was slapped in the face before she could finish.

"You should teach your daughter to hold her tongue in the presence of a man," said Kyoya.

"Haruhi you dishonor me," said her father looking away from her. This shocked her, because her father had never been this angry. He stepped past her and grabbed the scroll

"Report tomorrow at the Moo-Shung Camp," said Kyoya.

"Yes sir," said Ryoji with a bow and walked past Kotoko without getting his cane back. Kyoya continued to call out names from the list as Ryoji went inide.

_**Ryoji's Room**_

Ryoji was practicing sword-play, when he was struck with pain. Unknown to him Haruhi was hatching a plan as she watched her crippled father.

_**Outside- **_

Haruhi had a huge fight with her father, so to calm down she went outside and sat on her families statue of a tiger and just sat there thinking. Haruhi silently watched in the rain as her father turned the light out and went to bed. After a minute of thinking Haruhi got up and walks into the Family Temple and lights a stick, placing it in a hanging statue of a small tiger cub, one of her family guardians. She ran into her parent's room, taking the scroll and leaving her hair comb. Taking her father's sword, she cut her hair short and put on her father's armor. Going out to the stable, she mounted Khan burst through the gates.

The eyes of a statue in the temple flash, and Granny Fujioka woke up. "Haruhi is gone," said Granny with a light in her hand to her sleeping son and daughter-in-law.

"What," said her father as he got up and out of bed. "Haruhi, no." he ran outside, where he tripped and fell into a muddy puddle. His wife came running to him trying to help him up.

"You have to get her or she could be killed," said her mother very concerned.

"If I do, she will be," he said looking away.

"Ancestors hear our prayer. Watch over Haruhi," she said bowing her head as the gates clashed.


	2. Taking Her Fathers Place

Fujioka Haruhi – Fa Mulan

Suoh Tamaki – Emperor

Morinozuka Takashi – Li Shang

Huninozuka Mitskuni – Voice for Takashi

Kasanova Ritsu - Yao

Hitachiin Kaoru – Chien Po

Hitachiin Hikaru – Ling

Otori Kyoya – Chi Fu

Mr. Haninozuka & Mr. Morinozuka - Generals

_**In the shrine **_

"Awaken Tigrera," said the oldest spirit. The young white tiger cub sprung to life. "Awaken the others." The little cub sent out a loud roar only the spirits would hear. Suddenly the temple was filled with all of the Fujioka's that have passed.

"I knew that girl was a trouble maker," said one of the spirits.

"She just did it to save her father," argued another.

"But if she gets caught," said a male spirit with an abacus, "Shame will be brought to the Fujioka name."

"Enough," said the eldest spirit. "Because she has yet to have any missions of her own, Tigres will be the one to get Haruhi. And before any of you try to fight me let me tell you this, if any of you dare to try and over rule me, I'll beat you with my staff." To prove her point she gave a menacing glare and raised her staff. "Go Tigrera, do what you think is proper with your abilities."

"What abilities," asked the cub confused? "I know I can breathe fire, but I don't know anything else" The oldest ancestor leaned down and patted her head. "Young child," she said with a smile. "You are much more powerful than you think. I will tell you that one of your abilities is to shape shift. You will only be able to do that when you feel that you or Haruhi are in danger. So please go before she gets to far away from you."

The cub nodded her head and took off. As soon as the cub had run off of the estate the ancestors disappeared. The cub felt a presence following her, so she turned around and found a cricket.

"Hi," she said timidly.The cricket just, well cricked, but Tigrera was able to understand what he said, which basically was asking if he could hitch a ride so they'd get to Haruhi faster, and that he was lucky. Tigrera, being as mild as she was agreed and Cri-Kee hopped on, and held on for dear life.

_**Outside the Training Camp**_

"Khan," said Haruhi. Her horse turned to look at her. "You ready?" The horse neighed and nodded his head. Just before she was about to set off down the hill a little white tiger cub appeared in front of her.

"Wait," shouted the little cub causing Haruhi to fall off of Khan.

"Di…did you just talk," she said with a look a shock on her face. The little cub nodded her head, and when Haruhi saw this, she fainted. Haruhi awoke to a rough tongue lapping her face.

"So," started Haruhi recovering her senses. "I bet that my ancestors sent you." The little cub looked at the girl who had just fainted.

"Wow," she said. "You figured it out. I mean no to be rude. I was… Please forgive me, this is my first mission." She saw a hand go up, and Tigrera flinched, but instead of a rough slap, it was a gentle pat and then rubbing on her head.

"It's fine," said Haruhi. "I understand the nervousness that comes with the responsibilities."

"Oh, "said Tigrera in understanding. "Well before we head down to the camp, we should make sure we have a name picked out for you. Mine by the way is Tigrera," she said while using one paw to point to herself.

"I already have one picked out. I chose the name Fang Fujioka," said Haruhi to the little cub and cricket. The cub nodded her head, and the cricket chirped. "One problem," said Haruhi.

"What," said the cub curiously.

"You, you're a bit too noticeable. Any way you can change shape," asked Haruhi. The little cub nodded her head and began to concentrate on the form of a small dragon. A flash of light appeared, and after it had subsided where Tigrera once sat, stood a small dragon.

"Call me Mushu in this form," she said trying to smile, but came out more like she was trying to bite you. Haruhi nodded her head as Mushu climbed up her armor so she was able to talk to her at any time. "Well lets go," said Mushu happily.

Haruhi hopped on her horse and so did the cricket and they rode into the camp. Haruhi dismounted and tied Khan to a post. She walked through the camp, at one point she saw a man clipping his toe nails over his food then eat it.

"Ew," said Mushu. Haruhi continued walking until she saw a man showing off a dragon tattoo.

"This tattoo will protect me from harm," boasted the man as he held open his shirt. A tall red head who was looking at him decided to punch him in the gut, which he did.

"Hope you can get a refund," said an orange haired man as he laughed. At that moment the red head had his back turned to Haruhi.

"Hey red head," said Haruhi to him.

"You talking to me," asked the red head.

"Yeah," got a problem with that," said Haruhi trying to adapt into the proper attitude of a man

"Yes, I've got a problem with that because I've got a name. It's Kasanoda Ritsu."

"I'm sorry Ritsu," said Haruhi. "My name is Fang. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said sticking her hand out. He was at first hesitant, but soon grabbed her hand and shook it.

He slightly blushed at her words confusing even himself, "Well… This is Hitachiin Hikaru." He pointed to the still laughing man-boy next to him. Then an identical man walked up next to him, "And this is his calmer twin Hitachiin Kaoru."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hikaru and Kaoru," said Haruhi extending her hand first to Kaoru and then to Hikaru, who both shook.

"Hey you want to play the "Which one is Hikaru game," they both asked. Haruhi nodded her head as an answer. The two began to switch places faster than the eye could see. "Okay, which one is Hikaru," they said simultaneously.

"Left is Hikaru and right is Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"Wrong," they both said.

"No, I'm right I know it. You two may look alike but you two are completely different people."

"Wow," started Hikaru. "Ritsu's known us for a while and he still can't tell us apart."

"Shut up," said Ritsu as he aimed a punch at Hikaru, who dodged it, but it hit Kaoru. Those two punches caused an all-out brawl between every new recruit.

_**INSIDE THE GENERAL'S TENT**_

"The Huns have attacked here and here," said General Morinozuka to his nephew and son.

"So we are going to cut them off here," said General Huninozuka. "And we will leave you two in charge."

"Takashi in charge of figuring out the training regiment," said Morinozuka.

"And Mitsukuni and you will in charge of telling the recruits the instructions and you will decide who teaches the recruits," said Huninozuka. "We're off," he said as he and his brother left the tent followed by their sons and Kyoya.

The two general rolled their eyes at the scene before them and mounted their horses. "Good bye boy," said General Huninozuka. Both boys waved good bye to their respective fathers while Kyoya silently whispered to them as he began to write, "This is going to be very interesting."

"Even though you are our friend," said Mitsukuni, "You can be creepy. Anyway, EVERYBODY STOP!" For how little the boy was he had a loud voice.

"He started it," said everyone pointing at Haruhi/Feng who was trying to get this one guy off her back.

"Who are you," asked Mitsukuni. She finally got the guy off of her and stood up.

"Fang Fujioka, son of Ryoji Fujioka."

"I didn't know that Ryoji had a son," said Kyoya.

"He doesn't like to talk about me," Haruhi said as she spit, or tried to spit but failed.

"No wonder he doesn't not talk about you, you're crazy," said Mitsukuni.

"Mitsukuni," said Takashi dangerously.

"Okay," said Mitsukuni sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," said Haruhi with a sigh.

"We'll start training tomorrow, don't be late," said Takashi as he went back into the tent followed by Mitsukuni and Kyoya.


	3. The Training and The Discovery

PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW. AND I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT LINE SO DON'T HURT ME! Sorry forgot Caps was on.

Fujioka Haruhi – Fa Mulan

Fujioka Ryoji – Fa Zhou (Mulan's Father)

Fujioka Kotoko – Fa Li (Mulan's Mother)

Suoh Tamaki – Emperor

Morinozuka Takashi – Li Shang

Huninozuka Mitsukuni – Voice for Takashi

Kasanova Ritsu - Yao

Hittachin Kaoru – Chien Po

Hittachin Hikaru – Ling

Otori Kyoya – Chi Fu

Mr. Huninozuka & Mr. Morinozuka - Generals

_**Haruhi's tent**_

"Wake up," said Tigrera. Haruhi got up sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"Looks like your back in your original form," said Haruhi as she patted her head. Suddenly her horse put his head through the tent and neighed.

"You need to go, the troops are about to leave." After hearing this, Haruhi quickly put on her clothes and grabbed her sword. After the cub transformed into Mushu and crawled into her clothes while cri-kee jumped onto her shoulder. Haruhi ran to where the rest of the troops were and was greeted by Ritsu and the twins.

"Hey look who slept in," said Hikaru, "our dear friend Fang."

"Shut up," said Haruhi, "like you don't over sleep."

"Okay troops," said Mitsukuni who was on top of Takashi's shoulders. "Today is our first day of training." He hopped off of the taller man's shoulders. "Takashi if you please." At these words Takashi raised his bow and grabbed an arrow, which he shot at the top of a very tall pole. "Ritsu," everyone stepped back when Captain Mitsukuni said this "thank you for volunteering. You will be the first to try and retrieve the arrow."

"Sure," said Ritsu. Just as he was about to start climbing Mitsukuni stopped him.

"I think you're forgetting these," he said pulling out two heavy weights. "These represent Discipline and Strength. You need both to reach the arrow." After the weights had been attached to Ritsu's writs he tried to climb up the pole, but failed. Every soldier tried, but failed as well.

"This is not going to be easy," said Kyoya to Mitsukuni and Takashi.

"We know," they both said. Takashi then threw staffs at the recruits. Hikaru, who was always the prankster, grabbed Haruhi's staff and knocked her legs out from under her then threw it at her . Also, while they were trying to use the staffs he put a bug down her shirt, which caused her to hit those around her. And when Takashi came to stop her, she ended up hitting him in the stomach.

"What was that," he shouted, which was very uncharacteristic of Takashi.

"A mistake," said Haruhi simply.

"Never again," was all Takashi said as he prepared for the next exercise.

_**SKIP FORWARD TO THE NEXT WEEK**_

By the night dawning on a new week Haruhi was being released from service by Mitsukuni and Takashi. "How could we make you into a soldier," said Mitsukuni in distaste as Takashi handed her Khan. As she was leaving, she looked back up at the pole where the arrow was still stuck.

Haruhi picked up the heavy weights and tied them to her wrists. She swung the weights around the pole and made sure they would not come apart. After that she began to climb up the pole. As the light began to shine, she was almost at the top and many of the recruits were watching her as she made the climb. Suddenly she lost her footing and began to slide down, but she was able to pull herself back up and made it to the top.

At Dawn Mitsukuni and Takashi came out of their tent and at their feet landed a single arrow. They looked up and noticed Fang sitting on top of the pole and the other recruits cheering. Now when they did their training they did it almost flawlessly. Fang was always the one leading everybody else. During hand to hand combat, she even beat Takashi.

_**FOREST**_

A hawk came flying over Shan Yu and dropped a doll. Shan Yu caught the doll and threw it to one of his subordinates. "What do you see," he asked his back facing them.

"Black pine, from the high mountains," he said as he passed the doll to the man next to him.

"White horse hair, from the imperial horses," he said then passed it to a man with an axe on his back.

"Sulfur, from canons," said the third Hun as he passed it to the archer.

"We can easily avoid them," said the archer looking at their leader.

"No, the Tung Show Pass is the fastest way to the Emperor. And besides I'm sure the little girl would like her doll back," said Shan Yu as he turned around and smiled evilly.

_**In The general's tent**_

"That one recruit has made a lot of progress in this past week," said Kyoya as he wrote on his paper. "Yes," was all Takashi said.

"Yeah, Fang really improved this week. I think the way the soldiers are now we could go and help the Generals," said Mitsukuni happily.

"I'm afraid not. While they have made improvements I don't think they would survive out on the battlefield," said Kyoya as he got up to go get ready to bathe. Takashi and Mitsukuni left the tent. Outside, unbeknownst to them was Tigrera and cri-kee, who were listening to the whole conversation.

"Oh no," whispered Tigrera, "They've worked so hard to get here they have to go. Come on cri-kee. We've got to get them out there." Tigrera waited for Kyoya to leave the tent to enter. "Okay Cri-kee can you write a notice from the general to get them out there."

The little cricket saluted the white tiger and jumped in the ink then onto some paper. The little cricket began to hop around forming words, and when it was finally done Tigrera read over it. "Good," she said.

Tigrera transformed into Mushu and made a straw soldier and controlled the arms while Cri-kee controlled the mouth. They put their dummy on top of a panda and rode out to the pond where Kyoya was bathing. By the time they got to the pond Kyoya was getting out.

"Urgent news from the generals," said Mushu as he threw the scroll at Kyoya and rode off.

Kyoya unrolled the scroll and began to read. '_This seems urgent, but it does not seem like either of the Generals writing styles. Oh well an order is an order,' he thought as he ran to tell Mitsukuni and Takashi._

"Urgent news Misukuni," said Kyoya as he threw the scroll at Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni read it and then ran out to tell the troops.

Two days they were arrived at the village near the pass, it was completely burned down.

"Where's everybody," asked Mitsukuni, "Father and Uncle should be here."

"Look for survivors," said Takashi as he rode around the town. Haruhi lead Khan around with her as she search for survivors in vain, but something caught her eye. It was a small doll with black hair wearing a pink dress. She picked it up and continued to look for survivors, when she heard Kyoya shout, "Captains look."

Haruhi walked over to where Kyoya and the Captains were and saw the soldiers burnt tents. Kaoru was carrying the two generals' helmets and swords. The two captains grabbed their fathers 'helmets and swords. Each son plunged their father's swords into the snow and placed their helmets on top of the hilts. They both walked back to the troops as Haruhi walked to where the swords were. "I'm sorry for you loss," she said as she passed them.

Those words caused the two new generals to stop in their tracks. They turned and watched him (her) place the doll in between the two swords. She walked right past the generals and back to Khan followed by Mitsukuni and Takashi.

"We need to get to the palace, we are the last resort to protect the Emperor," said Mitsukuni holding back tears. Takashi and Mitsukuni led the soldiers to the pass, and as they passed through it, there was a sneezing noise and a loud boom.

Haruhi looked behind her, to see a hole in the cart and a sheepish Tigrera. "What was that," shouted Mitsukuni as Takashi was hit in the shoulder with an arrow. "We're under attack, get out of range," as the troops tried to get out of range.


	4. The Battle

I do not own Mulan or Ouran. Review, because reviews are like candy and I'm not allowed to have candy. You can guess why.

Haruhi was leading Khan away from the arrows, when a flaming one hit the carriage. "Save the cannons," shouted Mitsukuni at the soldiers. Every soldier, except Haruhi began to unload the cannons, while Haruhi unhitched Khan and tried to get away before the remaining cannons exploded. She was able to get far enough away that she was not injured, but the explosion caused Khan to trip. As Khan tripped Haruhi fell off of him and Cri-kee and Tigrera landed next to her.

"Yeah," said Tigrera, who had suddenly turned into Mushu, "Save the horse." He then collapsed face first into the snow. Haruhi ran to catch up with the other troops. By the time she got to them they had already started firing the cannons.

When Hikaru had the very last cannon Takashi yelled, "Hold the last cannon!" Suddenly over the peak of the hill was Shan Yu. He was then joined by hundreds of his soldiers. Shan Yu raised his sword and gave an ear piercing cry. He spurred his horse into a gallop followed by his soldiers. "Hikaru," said Takashi, "Aim the last cannon at Shan Yu." Hikaru began to aim the cannon, when Haruhi saw the snowcapped mountain in the reflection of her sword. A plan quickly had formed in her mind as she rushed forward and grabbed the cannon.

"Wait Fang," yelled Mitsukuni as he and Takashi ran after her. She suddenly stopped and aimed the cannon. She then pulled out her lighter rock and quickly tried, in vain, to quickly light the fuse. Something that was not of much help was Mushu chattering about getting the fuse lite. Then just as she was about to strike the rocks again, Shan Yu's falcon knocked her over causing her to lose the rocks.

"Come on," said Mushu extremely worried. "He is coming; hurry up girl unless you want to die." Haruhi suddenly got an idea. She grabbed Mushu and lined him up with the fuse and pulled his head forward causing a flame to spurt out of his mouth. By time the fuse lit Shan Yu was three feet in front of her.

As the cannon flew Mushu shouted, "You missed! AND HE WAS THREE FEET IN FRONT OF YOOOOOOOUUUUU!" As soon as Mushu's voice had faded, the snow from the mountain began to fall on all of the soldiers. Shan Yu looked at Haruhi with Murderous intent in his eyes as he tried to strike her with his sword, but she was able to push herself back, so that it was not a deep wound. She quickly got up and ran away from the incoming snow.

When Khan saw Haruhi was injured, he broke away from the soldier that was holding him and galloped to his master. Khan had managed to reach them before the avalanche and Haruhi managed to pull herself onto Khan and a Mushu with wings flew onto her shoulder with Cri-kee on his.

Almost as soon as she had pulled the both of them up the snow swept them away. As Khan struggled to go against the avalanche, Haruhi saw the two generals unconscious flowing towards the edge. She turned Khan around and reached her two superiors and somehow managed to pull them both onto Khan in front of her so that they were safe. Almost as soon as she had 'rescued' them they were forced off the edge of the cliff. As they were falling an arrow with a very long rope landed in her hands, and she quickly tied it to Khan's saddle and shot it back up the cliff.

Back at the cliff Ritsu, who was crying because he had forgotten to grab the rope to the arrow he had shot, suddenly caught an arrow with a long rope. All of the other soldiers ran to Ritsu and helped him pull Khan and the soldiers up. Khan found a ledge after the three people and two creatures, had been pulled to safety, and managed to get onto solid land. By this time, the two generals had begun to regain consciousness.

"Fang," said Mitsukuni as he gasped, "you are the craziest man I've ever met. For that I owe you my life." Takashi nodded his head in agreement. Haruhi smiled as a pain split through her side. She put her hand there and when she pulled it back up, there was blood and her vision was going blurry. She could faintly hear Mitsukuni say, "Hang on Fang. Hang on." Then everything went black.


	5. The Final Battle

I do not own Mulan or Ouran. Please review and tell me what you think. So this is the last chapter for a Mulan story, so enjoy.

_**MAKESHIFT CAMP**_

Outside the tent where Fang (Haruhi) was being taken care of by a doctor, Mitsukuni and Takashi were impatiently waiting to hear news of his (her) welfare. Soon the man exited the tent and spoke to the two generals. A look of surprised passed over their faces, before they both stormed into the tent where a sleepy Haruhi was.

Haruhi woke up and sat up, revealing that her chest was bound. The two generals' faces turned to a look of betrayal and shock as Kyoya entered the tent. "I knew something was wrong with you," he said, "But I never thought a woman would even dream of bringing this much dishonor to her family." As he grabbed her wrist, she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

He pulled her outside of the tent and took out her bun. "Look," said Kyoya getting all of the soldiers' attention. "A woman. According to law, she must be killed. Which one of you are going to do it," he asked the two generals who had followed him as he pushed her into the snow. Takashi walked over to Khan and unsheathed Haruhi's sword. Khan began to panic as Takashi got closer and closer to Haruhi, to the point that he had to be restrained. Ritsu, Hikaru, and Kaoru all tried to help, but were held back by Kyoya.

Haruhi began to speak what she thought were her last words. "My name is Fujioka Haruhi, I did what I thought was necessary to save my father. I believe it does not matter what gender you are, as much as it does what you choose to do," After she finished she began to stand. " And If you do not mind, I'd like to die standing not cowering in the snow."

Takashi looked down into her eyes, as he raised the sword to strike. Haruhi kept her eyes open as the blade fell, but not to strike her but to fall to the ground by her feet. "A life for a life," was all that he and Mitsukuni said as they began to leave, with Shan Yu's sword a sign that the fights were over. Or was it?

_**Later, Don't Know How much Later**_

Haruhi sat there in the snow with Tigrera, Khan and Cri-kee. "At least I helped them win the war," said Haruhi as she got up. Suddenly there was a loud roar and the three crawled to the edge of the cliff where they saw some of the Huns pop out of the snow like Dandy lions. After the few surviving Huns got out of the snowy graves, they headed towards the Emperor's Palace.

Haruhi quickly grabbed her sword and mounted Khan. "Tigrera, looks like you get the chance to prove yourself again." Tigrera changed into Mushu and flew onto her shoulder with Cri-kee. Haruhi spurred Khan with her foot and they quickly made their way to the place.

_**AT THE PALACE**_

Inside the palace gates, there was a joyous celebration going on, for everyone thought that Shan Yu had been defeated. The woman, who just rode into the palace grounds, knew the truth. The truth was that Shan Yu and some of his Hun minions, were alive. She rode her horse to the front of the parade, where Mitsukuni and Takashi led the dejected soldiers.

"Fa… I mean Haruhi," said Mitsukuni as he pulled on the reigns to his horse. "What are you doing here? You should be home after we let you live!"

"I came to warn you, that the Huns still live." This sent shock to go through the two generals. "You both said you could trust Fang, why is Haruhi any different. Because of something as ridiculous as gender? If that is the reason, then you both are more foolish than I thought." She turned her horse to let them pass.

"Watch for anything suspicious," said Haruhi to Hikaru, Kaoru, and Ritsu as she rode past them. She quickly found a vacant area to leave Khan. She removed the sword from the saddle and put it around her waist as she ran to try to get to the Emperor. Mushu flew onto her soldier with Cri-kee looking for anyone who might listen.

She as she reached the steps of the palace she heard a familiar Falcon's screech. By the time she reached the top the Huns had grabbed the Emperor and ran into the building with the others as they barred the doors from the inside. She noticed that Shan Yu's sword was gone and figured he had his precious Falcon reclaim it for him.

Even though the doors were shut, you could hear the angry protests of the Emperor as he was dragged away. By the time she reached the tops of the stairs, she saw the soldiers bashing the door with a giant statue of a dragon. She called out to them, "You'll never reach the Emperor before he's killed. If you want to help him, follow me." Hikaru, Kaoru, and Ritsu quickly left their spots and followed her.

_**AT THE TOP OF THE PALACE**_

Shan Yu flipped over the side of the roof scaring the wits out of Tamaki. "Boo," he said. "All of you," he said to his lackeys, "Guard the doors." As soon as they had left he addressed the Emperor. "You shall bow to me," he said menacingly.

_**OUTSIDE THE EMEROR'S HOLDING PLACE**_

At that time, she had found some women's clothing that panicked people had dropped. She handed the clothes to them with a serious look and nodded her head confirming their fears. But their duty to the Emperor was more than enough to help spur them on. Haruhi, who had already changed, wraped her scarf around the pillar, and the other three, followed her example. As they were just about to climb, Takashi, with Mitsukuni on his shoulders, had wrapped his cape around a pillar. They all began to climb, like when Haruhi first did at training.

By the time they reached the first platform she had already formed an idea. She found that they were right next to the dining hall and went into the kitchen. She came back with a huge basket of fruit. "You know what to do with these," said Haruhi to the three drag queens as she stifled a laugh. Each man, with looks of embarrassment on their faces grabbed dime fruit and stuffed it into their dresses.

After that was done Takashi and Mitsukuni managed to lead them to where the Emperor should have been. "Does anyone have any questions," asked Haruhi.

"Does this dress make my butt look big," asked Hikaru. Haruhi slapped him, hard. "Ow."

The four 'women' walked out from behind the wall giggling. "Who's there," asked the Hun with an axe.

"Concubines," said the second one with a sheepish smile.

"Ugly ones at that," whispered the axe man. An apple, at that moment, decided to roll out of Hikaru's dress. Takashi and Mitsukuni sensing that something bad was about to happen, and begun to edge out of their hiding spot. Shan Yu's Falcon saw this and was about to screech, when Tigrera blasted him with fire. "Now that's what I call Mongolian Barbeque," she said satisfied as Cri-kee laughed.

The Hun, being an idiot, sensed nothing as he picked up the apple and tried to hand it to Hikaru. As he stretched out his arm, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Ritsu pulled out fruit to attack them with as well. "Misukuni, Takashi go," yelled Haruhi as the four of them began their fight.

Takashi and Mitsukuni ran up the flight of stairs. AS they did, they heard the Emperor screaming, "Let go of me, I will never bow down to you!"

"THEN YOU SHALL BOW IN PIECES," He yelled as he lifted his sword only to be thwarted by Mitsukuni and Takashi. Haruhi and company soon followed.

"Ritsu," yelled Haruhi, "Get the Emperor out of here now." Ritsu quickly picked up the still panicking Tamaki as he got his scarf around the rope that held the lanterns. Ritsu jumped off of the balcony followed by Hikaru, and Kaoru. Haruhi was supposed to go next, but she saw Shan Yu about to attack them. She quickly whistled to get his attention and then cut the rope with her sword, which she dropped to Hikaru as Shan Yu attacked her.

"You took my victory," he said to Takashi who had gotten up. Haruhi quickly took off her shoe and threw it at Shan Yu's head.

"No," Haruhi said confidently as she held her hair in a bun, "I did."

A look of realization passed over Shan Yu's face. Then it quickly turned to rage as he chased Haruhi, who had grabbed her shoe. She ran into the next room and slammed the door only to have Shan Yu's hand smash through it right next to her head. Haruhi continued to run through the palace as a gigantic white tiger with wings at her side. "Tigrera," Haruhi asked confused.

The tiger nodded her head as she continued to run. She stopped noticing the firework stand. "I got it," said Tigrera, "come on Cri-kee." Tigrera jumped out of the window with Cri-kee on her back. She landed on the side of the firework building.

"Who are you," asked the firework man scared.

"You're worst nightmare," said Tigrera as she spread out her wings. The man was so scared he jumped out of the tower. Cri-kee tied the firework, to Tigrera, who had transformed into Mushu.

"Look on the roof," shouted one of the citizens. Haruhi was running along the roof, as she did she was calculating the measurements from the roof to the firework stand. Suddenly Shan Yu smashed through the roof and prepared to strike.

"Out of ideas," he said as he thrust his sword, but was deflected by Haruhi who had found a fan on the ground. She was able to twirl the sword out of his hand, and asked, "Ready Mushu?"

"Yeah," she said as she puffed a flame onto a stick then handed it to Cri-kee. "Light me baby." Haruhi then tripped Shan Yu and trapped his shirt. As soon as the fuse went down the firework shot straight at Shan Yu propelling him towards the rest of the fireworks in the tower. Mushu, who had somehow gotten off the rocket with Cri-kee jumped with Haruhi as she tried to escape the explosion.

She landed back in the front of the palace, where the Emperor and Kyoya were waiting. "Very smart," said Kyoya as he wrote something down. "You strategically used the celebration fireworks for your victory. Very smart girl." Haruhi got up and bowed and then the Emperor began his rant. "That was amazing," he said enthusiastically. "Here take my medal and Shan Yu's sword." He then handed her the sword. "Take care," he said when Khan was brought to her.

She rode off with Takashi watching her intently. "Go after her," said Tamaki, "You'll never find another woman like her."

"Yeah," said Mitsukuni happily. Takashi nodded his head and grabbed Haruhi's helmet and mounted his horse and rode after her.

_**HARUHI'S HOME- Haruhi's Point Of View**_

I rode back home, with little problem. When I opened the gate to my house, I saw my mother. When she saw me, she ran towards me. I put Khan's reigns over his head, to make sure he didn't get tripped and then ran towards her too. We hugged for a long time, before we broke apart.

"I've missed you Haruhi. You're father has been waiting for you as well," she said. "Go," she said lightly pushing me in the direction of the garden. I walked to the garden and saw my father, thin as a stick, and looking just plain awful.

"Dad," I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm home. There's no need to worry no, I'm safe and the Huns are dead." Her father looked up at her eyes instantly brightening. He threw his arms around me and wept.

Through his tears he said to me, "Haruhi, I'm so glad you're safe. I'm so sorry for what I said to you. Please forgive me, because the greatest honor of all is having you for a daughter." As he finished his speech, Grandma Fujioka was complaining about her not finding a man, but bringing home a sword when Takashi arrived.

_**GARDEN**_

"Excuse me," he said in his baritone voice while holding Haruhi's helmet, "Is Haruhi here?" Both women pointed to the garden. He walked over to where Haruhi and her father were still hugging. Hearing something, Haruhi broke away from her father and spun around, pulling out Shan Yu's sword from the sheath at her waist. Takashi was immediately face to face with a blade he really didn't want to see ever again.

"Oh, sorry," she said re-sheathing the sword. As soon as both of her hands were free again, her helmet was in her hands. "Thanks. Since you made the journey here, how about you stay for dinner?"

"Would you like to stay forever," her grandmother shouted. Haruhi laughed it off.

"Maybe," she said to him, "let's see where this goes." She grabbed his arm and led him into the house. She looked at the slightly blushing Takashi and finished, "And maybe that will happen."


End file.
